Una Argolla De Hielo
by MariviEspeon
Summary: Un sentimiento de impotencia llena el alma de Tyler, un Flareon que quiere demostrar lo fuerte que es debido a que lo tomaban como débil, pero al conocer a una pokemon, su único verdadero objetivo sera estar con ella.
1. Una evolución y encuentro inesperado

*C levanta y mira a los lectores* Hola, y llegue yo xdxd. Hoy les traigo el nuevo fic, espero lo disfruten debido a que este es en el cual más me tarde escribirlo x'd, ¡disfruten! (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes)

"Una Argolla De Hielo"

En una pequeña isla, estaba algo lejos de las costas de Kalos, está habitada de los Eevee y sus evoluciones también, en esa isla vivía un pequeño Eevee llamado Tyler, de él se burlaban las eeveeluciones, debido a que no evolucionaba y sus padres eran unos Flareon, él no se aguantaba que se burlaran y acosaran de esa manera, el odiaba que le hicieran tan cosa, incluyendo que se lo hicieran a los dejas Pokes, porque él era de corazón puro y los Pokemon le importaban mucho como para dejarlos sufrir. Un día él se arto que le hicieran todo eso y decidió irse de esa zona, debido a que esa isla era una de las más enormes de Kalos habitadas por Pokemon y habían miles de aldeas, pero en si alguien gobernaba la isla.

\- T-Tyler no puedes irte… Te necesitamos aquí pequeño -Exclamo la madre de Tyler, Jahira una de las Flareon más fuertes de la isla, era una de las guardianas de la isla y tenía miedo de que su pequeño Eevee fuera atacado en una zona no conocida de la isla porque había miles de Pokemon que podrían atacarlo sin piedad.

\- Tyler por favor, no puedes dejarnos, así como así, te necesitamos acá hijo… -Dice el padre de Miguel en un tono de melancolía, Cameron, uno de los Flareon más fuertes, o mejor dicho… El más fuerte de la isla. estaba triste de que su hijo se fuera y el no pudiera hacer nada.

\- Oh claro, me necesitan aquí solo para que abusen de mí, las demás evoluciones y vean como me lastiman, ustedes solo visualizan lo que yo vivo y no se inmutan, pero ya no más. Por todo lo que se burlan de mí, diciendo que soy débil y no sirvo de nada, ¡LES DEMOSTRARE QUE ESTABAN EQUIVOCADOS, LES ASEGURO! -Exclamo lleno de furia Tyler, con unas cuantas lágrimas, él estaba triste por irse y abandonar así a sus padres, pero la rabia no le permitía sentir otra cosa más que impotencia y odio, de ahí se volteo con los ojos cerrados, pero su madre lo intento detener.

\- ¡No permitiré que te vayas! -Exclamo la madre con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, de ahí Tyler abrió los ojos y su cara se puso roja de rabia, para después hablar.

\- En realidad, no podrás evitarlo -Dijo Tyler mirando la salida de la madriguera con unas lágrimas, para después salir corriendo a una gran velocidad.

\- ¡TYLER NO! -Grito Jahira con lágrimas apunto de detenerlo, pero Cameron la agarro deteniéndola, este negaba con la cabeza con lágrimas, para que Jahira mirara como su pequeño Eevee corría lejos, para después abrazar a su esposo y llorara abrazada junto a él.

Tyler corría muy rápido, llamando la atención de todos, las evoluciones que se burlaban de él quedaron sorprendidos al verlo así, mientras el corría, lo hacía con los ojos cerrados y sollozando, con lágrimas corriendo por sus suaves mejillas. Hasta que llego al final de la aldea y se encontró con el bosque, parecía una selva por tantos árboles que habían, este empezó a caminar.

Mientras Tyler caminaba escucho como alguien lloraba, a este le dio curiosidad saber quién estaba llorando, se escuchaba que estaba realmente triste y que necesitaba desahogarse, debido a que lloraba mucho, como si alguien muy importante como por ejemplo su madre hubiera muerto. Este estaba caminando con mucho cuidado para que no se escuchara nada, arriba de unos arbustos vio una Glaceon, la cual era la que estaba llorando descontrolada, daba patadas al suelo y gritaba desgarradamente por el dolor, se veía que estaba sufriendo muchísimo, esta susurraba un par de cosas, Tyler decidió intentar escuchar acercando su oreja.

\- ¡¿POR QUE YO?! ¡ARCEUS PORQUE PERMITES QUE ME PASE ESTO! -Grito la Glaceon desgarradoramente, aturdiendo a Tyler el cual estaba confundido que lo que le sucedía y al intentar acercarse sin querer piso una Piedra Fuego haciendo que este empezara a brillar fuertemente sobresaltando a la Glaceon la cual miraba sorprendida como Tyler evolucionaba, unos segundos después Tyler era un Flareon, este estaba sorprendido de enterarse que era un Flareon.

Este se miraba confundido, a Glaceon le latió fuertemente el corazón, haciendo que se escuchara muy fuerte haciendo eco, esta se puso roja y se puso nerviosa, al ver lo lindo que era Flareon, por suerte ella estaba escondida, ella era una Tsundere y ocultaba muy bien sus sentimientos, pero esta no era la excepción, esta trago saliva nerviosa hasta que Tyler quito la miraba de él y miro a la Glaceon la cual rápidamente se escondió.

\- No te escondas, sé que estás ahí, por favor sal -Decía Tyler en un tono de preocupación, la Glaceon se sorprendió de haber escuchado el tono de Tyler, jamás habían sido tan amable con ella, unos segundos después esta levanto la cabeza y por estar escondida en el arbusto solo se veían sus ojeras y sus ojos.

\- H-hola… ¿C-como te l-llamas? -Pregunto la Glaceon mirando a Tyler, está aún estaba sonrojada y era una de las razones por la cual no quería que vieran su cara, pero una de muchas…

\- Me llamo Tyler… ¿Y tú? -Pregunto Tyler mirando a los ojos a la Glaceon la cual estaba sonrojada.

\- M-me llamo… Nathalia… -Dijo la Glaceon, aclarando su nombre por lo cual Tyler se lo memorizo de una.

\- Oye, ¿Por qué no se muestras toda? -Pregunto Tyler inocente, mirando a Nathalia la cual se alteró y bajo la mirada.

\- N-no querrás verme… -Dijo Nathalia en un tono de melancolía, como si volviera a llorar, Tyler se extrañó.

\- Solo déjame verte… -Dijo Tyler mirando fijamente a Nathalia, la cual no tuvo otra opción que salir de su escondite.

Al salir Tyler se espantó, Nathalia estaba golpeaba por todos lados, incluyendo la cara, tenía vendas, cicatrices, raspaduras, incluyendo cortadas profundas, que se veían echas por una tijera, como si se la hubieran enterrado en la piel, estaba miraba el suelo con pena, Tyler espantado no sabía que decir, estaba sin palabras, aterrado decidió preguntar tragando saliva.

\- ¡¿QUÉ TE PASO?! -Exclamo Tyler mirando a Nathalia, la cual si o si tendría que explicarle la triste situación.

\- Muy bien, te voy a contar… -Dijo Nathalia sentándose en el suelo mirando a Tyler, este también se sentó, Nathalia suspiro y procedió a hablar.

 _Continuara..._

PD: Jijijijiji suspenso, espero les allá gustado, ¿otro rated T? si seniores. La historia se pondrá guena ahre.

Recomendaciones: Las mismas de siempre ocno

Corazón en Llamas- Pokemonshipper3

The Mighty Storm (Español)- Pokefan2511

Fuerza Pokemon- Tylerpokemonur11

Chaiwyss!


	2. Noticias tristes y problemas inesperados

Holaaa, ¿Como están? Yo feliz al fin hoy fue el ultimo día de las pinshis clases, eso no me permitía subir mas caps y el Internet mas lento que tortuga obesa en la luna :'v, ehh bueno que ya me desvié del tema :v, ¡sin mas platica empecemos! (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes)

 ** _"Una Argolla De Hielo"_**

En ese momento tan incomodo, Nathalia estaba apunto de contar algo muy personal suyo, algo que le prohibían contar, cosas muy fuertes y tristes en un breve resumen dirigido a Tyler, el cual miraba algo curioso a Nathalia y con cautela, pero preocupado por sus heridas, vendas y cortadas en su delicada piel, Nathalia respiro profundamente y al sacar un suspiro decidió hablar.

\- Muy bien... Y-yo cuando nací mi... Mi madre murió y me quede con mi padre, este rápidamente consiguió a otra Eevee la cual al conocerla mejor evoluciono en una Jolteon, al yo cumplir 6 años evolucione a una Glaceon empezó lo peor... Mi madrastra y mi padre empezaron a maltratarme día y noche, dejaron de llevarme a la escuela y me prohibían hablar con la gente... Así fue hasta que un día... M-mi padre se suicido y quede con mi madrastra... La cual con su depresión me maltrataba y un día...M-me vendió a un Gengar y el me... Violo... -Decía Nathalia mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus suaves mejillas, las cuales tenían moretones, Tyler solo miraba a Nathalia impactado, por tales palabras.

Había un silencio sepulcral cuando Nathalia hacia unas largas pausas, probablemente para respirar mejor, tenia unas raspadas en el cuello, pero no eran graves, al menos.

\- Entonces... Jolteon tuvo miles y miles de amantes... Los cuales abusaban de mi y esa era mi vida, no podía ser normal como la de otros Eevees, que viven felices y yo en un mar de llanto y dolor -Agrego Nathalia, para caer en una fuente de lágrimas, Tyler se sintió mal de verla así, así que la abrazo, unos segundos después Nathalia cayo rendida a sus brazos en ese mar de llanto, Tyler le acariciaba la cabeza, intentando calmarla, el se sentía muy mal y impactado a la vez, sufrir eso a tan corta edad...

\- Nathalia... Cálmate... Si quieres no me cuentas mas... Perdón por hacerte cortarme esto... -Replico Tyler muy avergonzado y incrédulo, mirando a la tipo hielo, en sus cortos brazos llorar.

\- N-no importa... Me siento bien de desahogarme, gracias Tyler... -Agradeció Nathalia calmándose un poco, para mirar fijamente al tipo fuego, ambos se miraban aun abrazados, Nathalia sentía seguridad y amistad al lado del tipo fuego, con el que presentía una muy buena amistad, Tyler sentía lo mismo.

Se separo ese tan tierno y consolador abrazo, Tyler empezó a caminar siguiendo su camino, Nathalia confundida le puso una pata en el lomo, haciendo que el tipo fuego la volteara a mirar.

\- ¡Espera!, ¿A donde vas Tyler? -Pregunto la eeveelucion tipo hielo, curiosa por saber a donde iba Tyler.

\- Oh... Pues a alejarme de mi hogar -Dice Tyler en un tono de melancolía, su cara demostraba tristeza, alejarse del lugar donde creció, pero su furia y soberbia lo llevo a alejarse de su hogar y a evolucionar.

\- Te entiendo... También estoy escapando de casa -Agrega la tipo hielo, con una fingida sonrisa, esa escapada era muy complicada, Tyler avanzo un poco mas para hablar.

\- Pues estamos iguales -Dice Tyler para sacar una risa nerviosa, no muy fuerte para no hacer sentir mal a Nathalia, pero de lo contrario de ponerse melancólica, también rió ligeramente, siguieron caminando.

Caminaban por tal bosque, el cual parecía una selva debido a tanta vegetación, por poco entraban los rayos solares por los agujeros entre las hojas y arboles, Nathalia miraba todo, caminaba muy cerca de Tyler, se sentía protegida, Tyler sentía que debía proteger a su amiga, quería ayudarla y hacerla tener una vida mejor.

Un largo, largo, largo rato después de caminar ese gran bosque, llegaron a una cascada, sus aguas cristalinas, sus piedras brillaban como perlas, flora y fauna abundaban en ese lugar, igual que los pokémon que vivían ahí, todo referente a un manantial natural, Nathalia quedo enamorada de la hermosura del lugar, Tyler algo ciego por el brillo de las piedras y perlas, también contemplaba el lugar, ese lugar era muy hermoso.

\- Wow... Este lugar es tan hermoso... -Dijo la tipo hielo, contemplando el bello lugar con su mirada, acercándose cada vez mas a las aguas, donde brillaban las perlas, esta miraba como si hipnotizada estuviera, oliendo la flora, todo tan natural le recordaban sus días de Eevee.

\- Tienes mucha razón... -Agrego Tyler, mirando cada parte, mirando todo el bello paisaje lleno de su flora y fauna, lugar que jamas vio y que quería ver desde pequeño, soñaba con un manantial, en el cual comenzaría su vida, pero parece que su vida llevo otro enorme rumbo, proteger a Nathalia y conquistar su frágil corazón, le costara, pero lo lograra en algún momento.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Tyler, era un Eevee, estaba leyendo unos libros en la biblioteca mas grande de su villa, sobre lugares hermosos y naturales, pasando paginas y paginas, encuentra una en la cual se ve el manantial cristalino, sus perlas y flora y fauna, Tyler se enamoro de tal bello lugar, con el libro en su poca corrió hacia su padre.

\- ¡Papá, papá! Mira esto -Decía Tyler muy emocionado y feliz, dando pequeños saltos le paso el libro a su padre, el cual estaba leyendo uno de historia antigua, este agarro el libro y vio la imagen que vio Tyler.

\- Wow hijo, esto es muy lindo -Replico su padre, mirando la imagen, Tyler lo miraba mientras sacudía su cola de la emoción.

-Algún día padre, voy a vivir ahí y seré el mejor guardián de ese manantial -Dijo Tyler, muy feliz y confiado de que cumpliría su sueño de algún día ir allí.

 _ ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Mientras Tyler recordaba eso, algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! -Se oyó un grito de espanto, era de Nathalia, alertando a Tyler, el cual salio corriendo hacia la dirección en la cual escucho el grito.

Al llegar, vio a un Scrafty, agarrando del cuello y lomo a Nathalia, con intención de secuestrarla, Nathalia estaba sufriendo mucho y Tyler no permitiría que se la llevaran.

Muy enojado, corrió hacia este y en un parpadeo de ojos, este empujo a Nathalia hacia un lado y le clavo un cristal en forma de navaja al Scrafty por venganza, Nathalia quedo crédula al ver esa escena tan violenta, Tyler miro al Scrafty asesino y lleno de ira, le saco el cristal, el cual le goteaba la sangre.

Nathalia por un lado estaba feliz de que Tyler la salvo, pero por el otro solo pensaba "Matamos a una persona" sin parar, esta retrocedió un paso y espero a que Tyler se volteara, su cara manchada con pequeñas gotas de sangre y su pelaje arruinado por el barro y la sangre, esta se asusto y retrocedió mas pasos.

\- ¿Algo pasa? -Pregunto Tyler inocente, Nathalia hizo una cara de "¿Enserio?" y dio un golpe al suelo.

\- ¿Que no ves? ¡Mataste a una persona Tyler, MATASTE! -Exclamo Nathalia preocupada, si su madrastra se entera ese día seria el ultimo.

\- Oye cálmate, solo intente salvarte -Dijo Tyler obvio, algo preocupado por la alteración de su amiga.

\- ¡Esto no es nada bueno Tyler, si mi madrastra se logra enterar me matara de verdad! -Exclamo la tipo hielo, para bajar la cabeza y saltar de rabia.

Tyler se quedo callado, la logro salvar pero rompió una muy gran promesa, no matar a nadie...

 _ **Continuara...**_

Pd: Jejeje, un cap algo violento lo se, aim sou sori, ahre. Lamento la tardanza, el Internet y las clases no me permitían nada :'c, pero ya que al fin me llego y estoy de vacacionez, podre continuar con mis fics, el próximo cap sera el orígenes parte 2 de La Mariquita Y El Murciélago.

Recomendaciones:

Corazón En Llamas - _**PokemonShipper3**_

The Mighty Storm - **_Pokefan2511_**

Fuerza Pokemon - **_Tylerpokemonur11_**

Ninjashipping (Vinculos) - **_ItsTheCrew_**

¡Chaiwyss!


	3. La madrastra de Nathalia aparece

Hola aquí MariviEspeon papu, de nuevo en esta historia, la han apoyado mucho y esta basada en algo de hechos reales, los obvios abuso y maltrato infantil, asesinatos, crímenes, casos etc.

Acabo de dar una pequeña pista que lleva a spoiler de algo que próximamente sucederá, estos capítulos duraran hasta el capitulo 35 o 40, debido a que empezare con muchísimas mas palabras, pero la historia es larga, advierto desde ahorita que a partir de como el ca abra escenas subidas de tono o incluso lemon (están advertidos 7w7) bueno dicho esto empecemos.

 _ **"Una Argolla De Hielo"**_

Después de un ataque inesperado, Nathalia seguía regañando al tipo fuego enojada y muy nerviosa, sus patas temblaban, estaba muy asustada, pensaba que el Scrafty había muerto. Tyler estaba un poco arrepentido de haberlo atacado, de repente empezaron a escuchar pasos, muy asustados se escondieron detrás de un arbusto.

\- ¿Pedro? ¿Donde estas, Pedro? -Decía una voz melodiosa, se escuchaba como una voz femenina, Nathalia al conocer la voz tembló de miedo, era su madrastra, disimulo su temblor para escuchar mejor y no preocupar a Tyler.

\- Demonios Lidia -Exclamo el llamado "Pedro" furioso mirando a la Jolteon con su mano en su herida, la cual ya no sangraba pero le dolía mucho, cada vez que caminaba la herida se abría así que le costaba caminar, ahí Tyler no sabía si era la madrastra de Nathalia, pero al ver el temblor de piernas de su nueva amiga su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, si era ella, era ese horrible monstruo que arruino la vida de Nathalia- No encuentro a tu estúpida hijastra, tienes una semana para darme mi merecida noche con ella o te quito tu vida de lujos y destellos -Dijo furioso para evitar contacto visual con la tipo eléctrico y se retiro muy furioso.

\- Maldita seas Nathalia, cuando te encuentre, vamos al hospital Pedro -Termino de decir la Jolteon, al retirarse movía su trasero de manera seductora intentando complacer a Pedro, al cabo de unos segundos lo logro y se dieron un beso apasionado, Lidia lo puso en su lomo, para correr directamente al hospital.

\- Me imagino que así consiguió todos los amantes... -Dijo Tyler viendo como se retiraban los amantes.

\- Sí, exactamente -Dijo Nathalia temblando, al escuchar lo de "mi merecida noche con ella" se le heló la sangre, no lloro para no ser descubierta.

\- Tranquila -Abrazo Tyler a Nathalia, la cual se sonrojo- Te protegeré de ese patán, lo juro -Dijo Tyler para mirar a su amiga, se quedaron mirando unos segundos y sus rostros empezaron a acercarse poco a poco, estaban apunto de besarse sin darse cuenta, Nathalia recordó que aveces se quedaba a dormir en ese manantial así que separo su cara y lo miro.

\- Tyler... Detrás del manantial yo tengo una casa en el árbol de roble, ahí tengo camas y comida, podremos quedarnos allí si quieres... -Recomendó con voz tímida la tipo hielo, Tyler lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió.

-Oh claro, si allí estaremos seguros con gusto -Sonrió Tyler, Nathalia lo guió hasta el lugar.

Caminaron por un lugar lleno de flora y fauna, el brillo del sol entrando desde los árboles, los pokemon volador y planta pequeños que rondaban por ahí hizo que Nathalia se enamorara del lugar.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Una Nathalia de 14 años corría por el bosque llorando y gritando de miedo, era perseguida por uno con los que tenía que acostar por obligación de su madrastra, logro huir de casa, al llegar al manantial natural se escondió detrás de la cascada, al perder al pokemon salió corriendo de allí hasta que llegó a un lugar lleno de flora y fauna, había una pequeña laguna cristalina con piedras día en el fondo del agua y a su lado izquierdo había un roble, Nathalia desde pequeña sabía construir cosas, por eso aveces lograba esconderse de los crueles castigos de su cruel madrastra, con ayuda de unos pokemon construyo una casa en el árbol donde podrían vivir dos personas, al construirlo agarró unas lianas de un árbol cercano e hizo una subida y bajada con la liana para poder subir y bajar de la casa del árbol, con el paso de los días y sin rastro de Nathalia ella llenaba su casa, al llenarla de bayas y decorarla un poco cerró la puerta de madera y regreso a casa sin saber que le esperaba.

 _ ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

\- Hemos llegado Tyler -Dijo Nathalia muy feliz de volver a su verdadero hogar, donde era feliz en realidad y tenía libertad, por la belleza del lugar Tyler quedo asombrado y le sonrió a la tipo hielo.

\- Es muy hermoso -Dijo Tyler mirando a su alrededor, Nathalia se dirigió hacía donde estaba la liana, miro a Tyler por unos segundos y sonrió.

\- Lo se... Oye ven -Dijo la tipo hielo en un tono de alegría, estaba muy contenta de volver, al subir abrió la puerta de la casa del árbol y ayudo a Tyler a subir.

Al subir la casa tenía un pequeño living, una pequeña cocina donde había una estufa de carbón antigua y una mini habitación con dos camas.

El pequeño living estaba decorado con un sofá constituido por madera y algodón, antes de ir a cualquier cuarto estaba una mesita de cristal donde había un florero con rosas y tulipanes rojos, la cocina tenía la estufa de carbón antigua y 2 mesitas largas donde habían canastas con bayas, frutas y comida, luego fueron a ver la habitación que tenía una ventana al lado de una cama que tenía tachado "Nathy" y otra que estaba al lado izquierdo.

\- Buah, al ver las camas me dio sueño -Dijo Tyler algo apenado.

\- ¿Quieres dormir? Puedes dormir en esa -Señalo la que estaba al lado izquierdo- No te preocupes por mí, si, pronto se ara de noche pero mientras intentare hacer cena -Dijo Nathalia sin esperar respuesta, porque inmediatamente fue a la cocina.

Tyler no tuvo tiempo para responder, así que se acostó en la cama y se durmió rápidamente.

3 horas después...

\- Tyler despierta... Son las 8 de la noche, hay que cenar -Dijo Nathalia suavemente en un tono tierno, Tyler despertó lentamente y quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

\- Mmm... Ok -Dijo Tyler, se levantó lentamente y un delicioso aroma inundo sus fosas nasales, camino a paso rápido a la cocina de donde venía el delicioso aroma y eran pokelitos, se comió 3 al igual que Nathalia, al terminar de comer ambos fueron a la habitación.

Buenas noches -Dijo en un tono tierno la tipo hielo para acostarse en su cama, Tyler respondió lo mismo para acurrucarse en la cama, al cerrar los ojos ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente...

Un ruido liviano a gotas cayendo sobre el techo de madera despertó a Tyler, al despertar levantó su cabeza y Nathalia seguía dormida, sonrió y salió de la habitación hacía el living, donde había una ventana, se quedo ahí mirando las gotas caer hasta que escucho una voces muy lejanas, no lograba reconocerlas debido a que eran muy lejanas, espero a que las voces se hicieran un poco mas fuertes para entender lo que decían.

\- De seguro esta esta maldita cerca de aquí -Al reconocer la voz Tyler quedo helado, era Lidia, la madrastra de Nathalia, asustado y espantado salió corriendo a la habitación y empezó a sacudir a Nathalia hasta que despertó.

\- ¡Nathalia, Nathalia Lidia esta por ahí y buscándote! -Exclamo Tyler muy asustado, Nathalia lo miro con una cara de espanto la correr desesperada, Tyler cayo al suelo por la empujada que Nathalia le dio, al levantarse la siguió y ella agarró una canasta donde metió frutas, pokelitos, comida, fue a la habitación y debajo de su cama había una alforja, donde metió palos y carbon, lista puso la canasta y la alforja en el único sofá de el living y miro a Tyler.

\- Solo intentare estar preparada por si descubre este lugar -Dijo Nathalia un poco nerviosa, para sentarse en el suelo y mirar la ventana, Tyler seguía mirando, Lidia se acercaba y se alejaba, así que era peligroso bajar.

\- Yo seguiré vigilando -Dijo Tyler para seguir mirando por la ventana, Nathalia asintió y fue a la cocina, miro por la ventana y vio a Lidia, su piel se erizo, pero ella recordó que tenía una bajada secreta, hizo un túnel por dentro del roble y la salida es por un arbusto, al salir del arbusto quedaba poco para salir del bosque, fue directamente hacía Tyler.

\- Podemos i... -Se quedo callada al ver la cara de Tyler de miedo que quito rápidamente la cara de la ventana, Lidia vio la casa del árbol e iba a intentar subir.

\- Mierda que hacemos -Dijo Tyler nervioso, se escucho como escalaba la liana, Nathalia lo agarró de la pata, agarró la canasta y se puso la alforja, abajo de la estufa había una escotilla por donde estaba el túnel de escape, hasta que recordó que la cama decía Nathy, fue rápidamente y rajo eso y quedo como si esa parte de la tabla estuviera desgastada, ahí iban a bajar por la escotilla hasta que se escucho que la puerta se abrió, era Lidia, logro entrar, se escondieron detrás de la pared de madera de la cocina, Lidia miro todo y fue a la habitación.

\- Vaya, vaya, quien abra echo esto -Se preguntó con voz melodiosa, esa voz la odiaba Nathalia- ¡PEDRO SUBE! -Grito la tipo eléctrico por la ventana del living, oh no, Pedro vino con ella en la búsqueda de Nathalia, nerviosos levantaron la mini estufa y cerraron la escotilla, quedo como si nada hubiera pasado, Lidia no se dio cuenta porque estaba en la ventana esperando a el tipo siniestro-lucha.

\- Demonios, no podemos bajar -Susurro Nathalia con voz de derrota, cuando llovía el túnel se llenaba de agua y podían ahogarse.

\- Como vamos a hacer -Preguntó Tyler desesperado agarrando una baya y comiéndola.

Se miraron por unos segundos y sus caras empezaron a acercarse, hasta que se dieron el esperado beso, aunque fue solo un pico, al separar sus labios se miraron totalmente sonrojados, Nathalia iba a hablar pero la voz de su madrastra la interrumpió.

\- Oh Pedro al fin subiste -Dijo la tipo eléctrico para ponerse adelante de el tipo siniestro-lucha y empezar a mover el trasero de igual manera, igual de seductora y provocativa, Pedro no pudo soportar más el ser provocado, volteo a su amante y le dio un beso totalmente apasionado, sus lenguas jugueteaban de manera salvaje, Pedro termino arriba de Lidia, se seguían besando hasta que Lidia se detuvo.

\- En otro momento, ¿si? -Dijo el tipo siniestro-lucha, Lidia asintió y empezaron a registrar la casa, Nathalia y Tyler se miraban sonrojados por la acción.

Al escuchar un silencio Nathalia abrió la boca para romper el hielo pero Tyler se adelanto.

\- L-Lo siento Nathalia, no fue mi intención, perdóname, perdóname, lo siento, lo siento, no quise hacerlo, perdón -Se lamentaba el tipo fuego lleno de pena, no podía creer lo que había hecho, aunque si sentía algo por la tipo hielo, sintió que su acción fue inmoral.

\- No te preocupes y no hagas mucho ruido pueden... -Nathalia fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Quien demonios dijo eso? -Se preguntó Pedro mirando a Lidia, la cual se encogió de hombros y miro a todos lados.

\- Sono como una chica, pero deben ser estas tontas que vagan por el bosque -Dijo Lidia intentando ser obvia para seguir buscando en la habitación.

Media hora después...

\- Fua, aquí no hay rastro de esa desgraciada -Dijo en tono de enojo Pedro, para mirar a Lidia- 6 días Lidia -Dijo para salir de ahí y bajar por la liana.

\- Espérame Pedro no te enoje, ya veras maldita -Dijo Lidia lo final con furia y una sonrisa malvada, para abrir la puerta- Espero encontrarte mañana -Termino de hablar para bajar por la liana helando la sangre de las eeveeluciones.

\- Demonios no podemos quedarnos aquí -Dijo Tyler nervioso por la seguridad de ambos.

\- L-lo se... M-mejor vayámonos ya, algún otro día volvemos -Dijo Nathalia para empezar a bajar por el túnel el cual estaba húmedo, Tyler incomodo por el ambiente la siguió, cuando empezó a ser el camino de tierra el túnel estaba lleno de agua, Nathalia con su pata golpeo el suelo.

\- ¿Hay que seguir esperando? -Preguntó Tyler impaciente, la tipo hielo negó enojada y uso Ventisca congelando el agua.

\- Usa llamarada, que el hielo se funde y se vuelve humo -Dijo Nathalia, el tipo fuego acepto y utilizo llamarada, el hielo se fundo y en humo se volvió, pudieron pasar sin problema.

Al salir de el arbusto estaban a unos 200 metros de el árbol pero cerca de la carretera Pikachu, por la cual si vas 20 km recto llegas a "La Gran Ciudad Pokemon" Nathalia vivió allí hasta que su madre murió y se mudaron a un campo, Nathalia necesitaba recordar los momentos felices de sus meses hasta 3 años, Tyler sabía de ese lugar pero no lo conocía por vivir en una aldea donde era peligroso salir.

\- Estamos cerca de la carretera Pikachu, podemos ir allá -Dijo Nathalia, Tyler asintió y llegaron a la carretera.

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos hasta que un carruaje de un Samurott paso, Nathalia lo detuvo.

\- Hacía la gran ciudad pokemon por favor -Dijo Nathalia, el Samurott miró sus heridas por medio segundo y la miro a los ojos.

\- Cuesta el viaje una piedra día -Dijo el Samurott, Nathalia la saco de su canasta y al entregarle la piedra las eeveeluciones subieron al carruaje, en el cabían dos personas y no tenía techo, Tyler miro el cielo y parecía que eran como las 11 o 12 de la noche, a esas horas las calles de la ciudad estaba inundada de pokemon.

Con el paso de unos 40 minutos llegaron, se bajaron del carruaje y no podían creer lo que veían.

Edificios de cuatro pisos, oficinas de trabajo, cafeterías, institutos privados, muchas cosas.

\- Por amor a Arceus... ¿Enserio todo esto lo crearon los tipo psíquico? -Se preguntó el tipo fuego impactado.

\- Si, un Espeon y un Gothitelle crearon una ciudad, mientras que los que empezaron a venir construyeron sus empresas y ahora todo es así de precioso, ven te llevare a un gran lugar para almorzar -Dijo Nathalia emocionada para agarrar la pata de Tyler y empezar a caminar, después de un rato llegaron a una calle llamada "Plaza Comida" donde habían cafeterías y restaurantes.

\- Ok, ok pero... Deberías cubrir tus heridas con un suéter de algodón, todo mundo tiene tu mirada en ti -Dijo Tyler lo mas sensible que pudo, la sonrisa de la tipo hielo se desvaneció y al voltearse noto que la mayoría de los pokemon la miraban, se sintió intimidada y abrazo a Tyler, al ver en la esquina fuera de la plaza en una tienda uno y muy bonito corrió directamente a el, lo saco de el modelo y fue a la caja la cual estaba vacía.

\- ¿Cuanto cuesta este suéter? -Preguntó Nathalia con el suéter arriba de la canasta para ponerlo en la mesa de la caja registradora.

\- Tres perlas y una piedra día -Dijo una Braixen con un suéter igual pero de color beige y unos lentes de sol con bordes blancos, Nathalia impresionada por el costo entregó la paga y el suéter se lo entregó.

Nathalia salió de la tienda y fue hasta Tyler, de ahí, entraron a un restaurante llamado "Una luz de Ho-oh" que era un restaurante de puro almuerzo, los dos se sentaron cerca de el lugar para pagar, Nathalia se quito su canasta y alforja y la puso al lado izquierdo de ella, para empezar a hablar con Tyler.

 _Continuara..._

No daré recomendaciones alv

Chaiwyys! (?


End file.
